Zodiac Sailormoon
by Seishi-Shino
Summary: What happens when Sailro Scorpio tranfers to a new Highschool,a nd runs into the new Zodiac Senshi?
1. Chapter One: A new school

Authoress: Bweheheheheheheheheheheheheheh! I have created a New fic!  
  
Chibi: o.o'' you all must be afriad...whenever she cleans out her writing studios and creates a new story, that has signified hell freezing over!  
  
Authoress: Well..Thank you chibi...anyway, read and leave Reviews!  
  
Author Thing: I dont own Sailor Moon, if I did Mamo-san aka Darien would have been killed off by now, and Serena/Usagi would be with someone else , and plus if I owned Sailor Moon, id be goddamn rich, but im not I only own like 3 dollars....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"This will be your room Heather" A woman nudged the door open with her foot. The Black haired Teenager stepped inside the room and looked around, her one blue eye, and one green eyes scanning everything in it, The woman following her in, carrying a neatly stacked pile of Linen's and Towels.  
  
"Your room is ready...I did a little remodling while you were away" The woman said as Heather turned to her and smiled "Thanks you Mrs. Jenners" she said smiling brightly to her families maid. She had returned to America to finish her schooling off.  
  
She had been in Japan for the past however many years, and her mother and father thought that it would be good for her to return to normal school... "God...why does my mom and dad do this all the time 'We miss you, come back!' " She said mocking her mother as she turned to mock her father " 'Yes Kit, you cant be away forever' " she finished as she dropped face first into a soft, feathery pillow.  
  
"And they even changed where I had my makeup stuff at" she said as she looked to the mahogany dresser at the foot of her bed, that had a T.V., DVD player, and a VCR on it, but on top of the T.V. she usually had a box full of assorted make-ups from when she was 13...now being 17 having been away in japna for like...ever she had never forgotten abotu the makeup, it was given to her by her grandmother before she left.  
  
Sighing she rolled over in her bed, grabbing a small, Black and Red pendant from her pocket and rolling it in her hand as the sun light reflected off of it. In the middle of the pendant, was the American Zodiac sign for a Scorpion...The Scorpio.  
  
~~~~Ever since I went to Japan, t was never the same...I met four other girls....Niminsha, Misaki, Kayaki, and Usagi...everything Changed...she found out that she was Really Sailor Scorpio, princess of one of the three Moon Kingdoms, Usagi's being the most well known, and Niminsha's being the second best know, and hers the last, although she couldnt figure that out, seeing as how it was the Golden/Crystal Kingdom of the sun, and She was Really Sailor Sun if you looked at it from a different way....anyway, and Niminsha-san was the Princess of The Diamond City of Jupiter's largest moon, although its name escapes me, but she is Queen Callipso...~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mooooooooooooooooooooooommmm!" Heather yelled out of her room, as Her mom was at the door "Why...do I have to be in school out here?" she asked "Because...your father wants you to go to college out here, and also you have to finsihs your last two years in highschool here anyway." Her mother stated. By American terms Heather was a Junior in highschool...she now lived in Illinois, and had to attend Bloom Trail Highschool...  
  
((Random Squabble: Feh...thats the Highschool im in right now, although im a freshman --" ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First day of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have a new student, although she is transfering in half way from school, she is coming back from japan after being there for four years, and she is just gettign back to being accustomed to American Schooling..." the teacher said as Heather stood in front of the class, her black hair tied into two braids at either side of her head, or rather at the base of her neck, and she bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa...or rather Hello" she said smiling. Most of teh boys were staring at her as if she was gods angel to men, and the girls were all awestruck, jaws nearly touching the ground (not really) "Well...My name is Heather Moon...Im originally from England," she started in a full british accent her smile growing at the looks on everyones faces "I then moved To America when I was 10" she said reverting to a normal voice, "I lived here untill I was 13, and my parents moved me to japan..and now im back" she said smiling "And Id love to teach you guys japanese one day once I get to know you all" she said smiling brightly, as the boys and girls started introducing themselves one after the other...the first day of school got off to a good start...so far.... 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Authoress: alrighty... this chapter is based on the history of Sailor Scorpio *Hears cheers in the background* anyway...let me get to writing  
  
Chibi: *holdign a sign saying hell has frozen over* Leave comments everyone ^^  
  
Disclaimers notice: Dude...I wish I owned Sailormoon, id own more than 3 dollars.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A girl with black hair stretched as she looked around...Japan, or better yet Tokyo Seemed to be the preetiest place that she had seen, that was noted by the expresiion on her face. The girl seemed to be about 13 years old, and her hair was tied into two loops, one on either side of her head.  
  
"Man...im gonna have ta learn japanese and everything now!" She complained, as a woman with Brown hair waved over to her "Heather! C'mon, we have to go pick up your cousin!" The woman called, as the girl, Heather, picked up her lugage, with assistance from those peopel at airports that help you and stuff...  
  
"Hey Aunt Ikuko" Heather siad smiling, as her aunt hugged her, and then dragged her down to the car "Sorry for short introduction, but your cousin will be mad" She stated, and Heather groaned "How come Usagi cant Wlak home, like normal People" Heather complained. Usagi wasnt really her cousin, its just that their parents knew eachother well, and they were probably the closest thing Heather had to having an aunt or cousin...  
  
"Well, USagi can be a bit lazy" Ikuko stated and Heather sighed as she looked out the window. A good 20 minutes later they were in front of Usagi's High School, and Usagi Trotted towards the car, licking an Ice- cream, and she had it around her mouth as well.  
  
"Hey Hanky!" Usagi said grinning. She knew that was the name Heather's friends called her back in America, and knew that it got on her nerves at times "Whatsup Odango Atama" Heather said making a sligth cattish noise, as Usagi's eye twitched "DONT CALL ME THAT!!" USagi Screeched and Heather shrugged, as Usagi got into the car, still licking her icecream, as they drove off towards Usagi's house.  
  
Its took a good 5 minutes to get there, and in the car all you could hear was squabbling from Usagi and Heather. Even as they exited the car, and entered the hosue they squabble, Shinjo (Usagi's annoying brother) and Chibi USA (Usagi's annoying daughter from the future) stared at them,a nd Heather blinked "Hey...who's the pink haired kid?" Heather asked blinking as Chibi USA Jumped slightly, and Usagi laughed.  
  
"Uhh...Shes my little sister!" Usagi said and Heather's left eyebrow rose "I dont remember you having a little sister... Or a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead" Heather said as she noticed Luna as Well, and the Black feline guardian jumped, and steadied herself. Something felt weird about Heather, and Luna had noticed it.  
  
Meowing she jumped up onto Heather's shoulder and Uagi blinked "She usually isnt this Nice with people she doesnt know" Usagi said and Heather shrugged. She was only 2 years younger than her cousin...and it seemed she was older and more mature. She was only an inch taller than Usagi, and she was more developed, and she also acted better than Usagi.  
  
Chibi USA stared at heather. 'She looks like Scorpio-chan" Chibi USA stated, and Heather blinked at her. Heather didnt feel right about Chibi USA...she felt as if she Knew the little girl with the pink odangos that made her look like a rabbit.  
  
"Well...time to get settled into you room, ne Heather?" Ikuko said, already using japanese on the poor girl who just looked cofusedly at her 'aunt' of sorts as she was lead up to a guest room, next to Shinjo's.  
  
After a few days of her being there, she caught on to simple japanese, like sayign hello, and things like that, Ami Teaching her after school.  
  
After about a month of her being there, she was walkign down in the park, alone, as she blinked, hearing a loud wheezing type noise, and she looked around "What in the bloody hell" Heather said, as a big, green plant monster wrapped its tentacles around Heather's legs, and she was flipped upside down, and with Heather wearing a skirt, that wasnt a good thing.  
  
Heather screamed all loud banshee like, as she placed her hands up, to keep her skirt up, keeping any thing from being seen, as something cut her free, and she blinked to see...a girl she didnt recognise, wearign a mini skirt, with a tiara on, and she had wings of sorts.  
  
"I am the Sailor Suited Protector of the Innocent Sailormoon!" Sailor Moon said, silently laughing at Heather for beign caught, as Luna jumped from a tree branch, droppign a black pendant with a red sign in the middle, the sign being that of the Scorpio "Say "Black Scorpio, Make-up" " Luna stated as hetaher blinekd at her.  
  
"ACK!! DARN TALKING CATS!!" she yelled swatting at Luna, as Luna just stood there lookign at her. Sailormoon finally conviced Heather to Say it, and the girl lifted the pendant, and yelle dthose four words. As soon as she did, the whole area behind her turned black, as Red ribbons wrapped around her arms, the pendent wrapping around her forehead, as a black tiara took its place there. She had a black Fuku, with a dark red skirt and bows, and her black hair was also pulled back into a tight ponytail at the back of her head.  
  
"Ack! I look like a damn Cheerleader from my old school!' she complained as Luna sighed "Now say Red Hallucination!" Luna scolded, as Heather, now Sailor Scorpio nodde d"Red," she yelled, as she extended her palm pointing to the monster, who now had Sailormoon, who was flailing her arms "Haluucination!" she finished as a red liquid like gas shot from her outstretched hand and hit the monster, rigth in the face, and it fell over, turning to dust and leaving a orange pendant with the Leo sign in it. Scorpio picked it up, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"That...is the pendant for the Sailor Leo, you will find at least 4 more, and they will go to the new scouts, the Zodiac scouts that will protect the Royal family's of Neo Tokyo" Luna stated, and Heather had un- transformed by now and nodded, smiling as she fainted on the spot.  
  
"Errrrrr....Luna...what just happned?" Sailormoon asked and Luna stared at Heather "She fainted, looks like she is surprised, or she got scared by me talking again" Luna stated, as Sailormoon laughed, all annoying like, and was mad when she had to carry thegirl, who was almost as heavy as she was back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"This...is how I stumbled upon being Sailor corpio, and the other Zodiac Pendants....Although I have yet to find the other Zodiac Scouts, it is bound to happen before Neo Tokyo Has come into being, and by then, we can protect Neo Tokyo Together....with the original scouts children and Usagi's second daughter Kousagi" Heather wrote in her Diary. After the first day of school back in america, she had decided to write down how she came into being Sailor Scorpi and everything. Setting her diary down, and locking it, she slipped it into her dresser, the gell pen she used still on her bed as she stared out thew window, up at the full moon. In the next couple of days she would make new friends, and hopefully one of them will be a Zodiac Senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: Bleh..here you are, a record of her past, and how she is Sailor Scorpio....Next Chapter Episode will be: Finding Sailor Cancer, The mysterious Girl Daimon... *sounds all echo voiced*  
  
Chibi: Stop using seans echo machine *Unplugs it*  
  
Authoress: Awwww...he shoulda never left it in my Writing studio --"  
  
Chibi: Anyways, review ^^ 


	3. Third Chapter: Finding Cancer, The Myste...

Authoress: And yet, another chapter . Im kinda sick today *Glares at her brother* so it might not be quality Heather Moon Work .  
  
Chibi: Is anything ever 'Quality Work' with you --"  
  
Authoress: Errrr...yeah?  
  
Chibi: o.O'' im just gonna ignore you now...aslo disclaimers stuff: No, we dont own SailorMoon if we did, then we would be Naoko Takeuchi, and we arent because if we were Darien would be dead already, so dont sue us, also youd only be sueing Heather for less than a dollar now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heather sighed, as she walked to school. It wasnt even a couple of blocks from her house (( In actuallity the damned school is like...3 miles form my house --" )) and she could walk there easilly even through lots of snow, if there was any.  
  
Sighing, she continued on, her bookbag slug lazily over her right shoulder, and she noticed a girl that was extremely pale, and had black hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had dark, crimson colored eyes, and not only that, she wore all black. The classic makings of a goth like person.  
  
Blinking, Heather tilted her head, and walked faster to catch up witht he girl "Hey!" She called, as the girl turned to face her, and tilted her head.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" she asked, and Heather rubbed the back of her head, laughing slightly "peh....I just wanted to say hi is all" she said waving it off a bit, her face being anything but nervous, but her eyes showing she was. This girl sort of scared her...  
  
"Well...Bye" The girl said as Heather blinked "Wait! Im Heather, whats your name?" she asked, and the black haired girl turned back to her, her Crimson eyes narrowed. "Its D. Short for Daimon" The girl replied, and Heather sweatdropped heavilly.  
  
"well...Ill...just...be...going...now!" Heather said in a choppy voice as she scuttled off quickly, Dust clouds forming behind her and daimon just stared after her, sweatdropping at the scene.  
  
"...And she just stared at me as if I was a nutzoid!" Heather said to her newest friend, Star... Star had beautiful orange hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her skin was a peach color, and She wore a black tank-top with dark blue hip-huggers. She also had the brightest blue eyes that anyone Heather had ever met had.  
  
"Well..she sounds cool to me, there is no way you cna look totally goth and act like that" Star said waving a chopstick. It was of course lunch, and Heather had been teaching Star how to use th chopsticks for two of the three days she had been at this new school.  
  
"Well, yeah, she is cool" Heather said shrugging "Who is?" a voice, that scared the living hell out of her, said from behind her as she jumped and turned quickly, to mallet the person with her lunch box, and stopped witht he lunch box in midair.  
  
"Daimon!" she yelped holding her heart "You scared the Bejeezus outta me!" Heather said, as Daimon grinned "Of course I did" She said as Star blinked "So...your Daimon? Heather told me that she ran into you this morning, Im Star Phoenix" Star said waving a chopstick.  
  
"Im Daimon Calloway, pleasure to meet you" Daimon said, extending a manicured hand, that had its nails painted black. Star excepted the hand and smiled.  
  
Heather just stood there, quite shocked. She didnt make friends that fast...She just could no matter how much she tried. "Well..." Heather started, just as the bell rung signifying lunch was over "Ack...guess ill see you both later" Heather siad as she ran off, leaving the two girls to look after her.  
  
After a long day in school, between jetiing to keep away from Daimon, and Star, and her classes, she sulked home, and on her way, she spotted a orange cat, with a sun mark on her forehead. blinking she gingerly walked over to it, and kneeled "Kitty?" she said extending a hand. The cat sighed and butted her hand away with its head.  
  
"How could you have forgotten me so easilly princess?" the cat asked and Heatehr did the same thign she did when she found out Luna and Artemis could talk. She batted the orange cat away.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TALKING CAT!" she yelled, and blinked, as she looked up to see the orange cat gettign up and shaking its fur and it sighed "At least Luna couldve warned me about this one" it complained and Heather opened her eyes and blinked.  
  
"luna?" she said and looked down to her pendant. That was right...Luna did say something about her own guardian cat appearing when she came back to america. "Sorry Cat dude...whats your name" she said and the orange cat glared "Dont you ahgev any manners? Cat dude? Ive never heard that one before" it stated and Heather shrugged.  
  
"Well sorry....Kitty whats your name?" she refraised her question, and teh orange cat sighed "Im Ra, guardian cat of the Sun dynasty" the cat replied and Heather grinned "Hey! My dad is totally allergic to cats" she said her grin turning into that of a maniac "Sooooo" she said grabbing ra, and runnign the rest of the way home, and she walked into her house "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" she yelled. Her dad was the one who made her come back from Japan in the first place.  
  
"I have a new Peeeeet!" she said and Ra just had slits for eyes, as heathers dad, a tall, gaunt man with short black hair rolled out from his office,a nd his face faulted "Heather...you know we cant have a cat" he stated and as soona s he did he sneezed.  
  
"Well...its not my choice, I have to take care of it for school" she said grinning. "Anyway, I have homework, later" she said skipping up to her room.  
  
After a few hours of studying, which consisted of T.V. and Phone calls, Heather opened her window and hopped out of it. A few moments ago Ra had said that there was a monster somewhere nearby.  
  
Throwing her pendant up, she yelled those four words that she had to to become Sailor Scorpio "Scorpio Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she said her new phrase, and when she did the area around her turned black, and her Fuku, along with skirt, gloves, boots, and ribbons/bows came into place, and she closed her eyes, focusing, as she lifted her hand "Red Hallucination!" she yelled as it struck a nearby tree, and a girl fell out, hanging by her pant leg, with a pair of binoculars.  
  
"DAIMON!" Heather yelled as she flailed an arm "what the hell are you doing up there, with Binoculars" Scorpion asked crossing her arms, and glaring at the black haired girl.  
  
"Oh me? I wasnt doing anything...Only seeing you transform and turn into that dorky person you are now" She said grinning, and Heather got real close to throwing a rock at the girl, as the monster, popped outta the ground.  
  
It was scaley...really scaley, and it had those ugly yellow teeth ((god knows I hate em --" )) and it looked between Heather, and the girl that was hanging there, and took its choice, heading for Daimon, as Ra jumped up, holding a Orange pendant with a crab in the middle, and Heather blinked.  
  
"Oh no...she cant be..." Heather muttered, as Ra threw the pendant up to Daimon, and instructed her to say four words, as Heather tried holding the monster back.  
  
"Cancer Cosmic Star Power, Make Up" Daimon called from her upside down position, as The wind picked up around her hanging body,a nd she slipped form the branch, and after she landed in a squatting position, she stood up, and a gust of wind seemed to swalow her, and as it died down she was in Fuku and all. The Fuku's color was white, as all the others besides scorpions, and she had a really dark green color for the bows, gloves, and boots. after she appeared, the pendant snapped into a tiara that was on her forehead.  
  
"Wind Flash!" Cancer yelled, as she raised a hand, and a blast of wind, stronger than anything Scorpio had ever seen before, slammed into the monster descimating it on spot. Scorpio stood there voiceless as Cancer put up a peace sign. "Whoo hoo I win Whoo hoo!" Cancer said as she teased Scorpio who had been fallen over, with her foot twitching. "Why oh why do the girls have to be so weird..." Ra said, lifting his kitty paw and slapping himself in the face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Authoress: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE CREATED AGAIN! Chibi: About time, dammit! Authoress: Ey! Im the only one allowed to say dammit, dammit! Chibi: Whatever, please Post your comments, or Heather will like...die --" Authoress: Its true...and ill think I dont have talents anymore! *Whines* 


	4. Chapter 4: Sailor Capricorn, Star Phoeni...

Authoress: Yet another Chapter ^^  
  
Chibi: *Eating popcorn* most of her stories turn out to only be 2 chapters long  
  
Authoress: -_-''' well...I wasnt inspired --" Im Inspired now ^^  
  
Chibi: Ok....Heather...you were inspired for the Kingdom Hearts Fic, and you just didnt add the new chapter, which i'm still waiting for...  
  
Authoress: Eheh...Errr...anyway to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN SAILORMOON NOW!! *Watches as a Arrow sails past her head and sweatdrops and twiddles thumbs* Alright...I dont own it still, and youd know if I did *Glares at Darien* And also, dun sue me, I only have enough money for lunch...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Sailor Leo: Star Phoenix  
  
Heather sighed as she looked Daimon up and down. There was no way the girl that freaked her out could be Sailor Cancer.  
  
"Its a dream, all a freaky dream my allergy medicine is putting me through!" Scorpio said pinching her cheek as Cancer put an arm on her shoulder "Im sowwy, I wont twy to be scawy anymore" Cancer Snikkered, as Scorpio glared, sticking her tongue out.  
  
They were acting as Heather never wanted...They wrere acting liek Usagi and Rei "Hey!" Cancer yelled as she countered Scorpio's tongue sticking out, and Ra sighed "Calm down girls, you act like Luna's Scouts" He stated, and Cancer stopped and knelt by the cat.  
  
"Luna??? You mean Sailormoon and That crap is real???" Cancer Screeched and Ra nodded "Of course....it may only be a legend herre, but its real in japan" Ra said and Cancer grinned.  
  
"thats soooo awesome!" Cancer said, and Scorpio smiled, she would get the upper hand on Cancer "I actually met them, and they trained me" She said proudly, as Cancer scrutinized her.  
  
"if they trained you, how come your not strong?" Cancer said crossing her arms, and Scoprioblinked "I AM STRONG DAMMIT!! I HAVE MORE THAN ONE ATTACK UNLIKE YOU!!!" She yelled, and when her eyes opened from yelling, she noticed Cancer , lodged in a tree upside down, her black hair all over the place, and Ra makign a small kitty imprint in the tree next to Cancer, and Scorpio blinked.  
  
"You guys argue alot, just like Usagi-chan and Rei-san" A vaice came, yet she was speaking in japanese, so Daimon didnt understand her. Scorpio blinke dna dlooke dup, to see a girl that held a scythe.  
  
"Crystal Saturn!" she yelled grinning, as Crystal Saturn, Samantha, smiled, and jumped from her perch on a lamp post.  
  
"Hey Scorpio" she said speaking in american, and Scorpio sighed "Well...I cant saty long homewokr ya know-" she said getting cut off.  
  
"SCORPIO GET ME THEHELL DOWN FROM HERE!!" Cancer yelled, as Scorpio blinked, then sweatdropped and helped her fellow Senshi from the tree she was in, and then detransformed.  
  
"your welcome to stay at my house Sammy" Heather said as Crystal saturn had detransformed as well.  
  
Samantha had black hair liek Heather's, but it was shorter...she had blue eyes, but they werent as bright as Stars....Star! She still had to call her friend, and she had forgot!  
  
"Well, later Daimon!" she said to the newest senshi who had finally de- henshin'd and she ran off, with Samantha following her, along with Ra.  
  
Upon getting home she ran right up to her room, Samantha introducing herself to Heather's parents as Heather dialed Star's number. The phone rang a total of ten times by the time Samantha got up to Heather's room,a nd she hung up.  
  
"I dont know why...but star isnt answering the phone" heather said blinking. "Look at the pendants you gathered" Samantha Suggested, and Heather did. She laid all the Zodiac Pendants on her bed.  
  
"Leo...Sagittarius....Aquarius...Taurus...Gemini...Virgo...Aries...Pisces... iobra...and Capri-" she stoppe din mid-sentance.  
  
"Wheres Capricorn!" She yelled her eyes widening "I think I know who has it" Samantha said, as she looked to Ra who nodded.  
  
Heather did many-a complaining before she fell asleep, making sure to put the stone/pendants she still had in a little music jewelry box at the side of her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Waking up teh next day, Heather found out that Samantha was going to be transferring into the same school as her. This was cool, now she had someone else to talk to.  
  
"Sammy! We are going to be late!" Heather yelled up the stairs, as Samantha walked down smiling "We still have at least 30 minutes before we have to be there" Samantha said and Heather waved a finger.  
  
"Im usually already out of the house by now, because I meet Star-san by the willow tree 30 minutes earlier than she says, even though ive only been here a week maybe, but I still meet her early before school" It had been 7 days full that she had been here. Today was sunday, and Star wanted to show something to her, and samantha wanted to come as well.  
  
Walking out the door, Heather and Samantha walked in silence until... "HEATHER!! YOU WAIT!" Daimon yelled, as she ran to catch up to Heather and Samantha and Heather's face faulted.  
  
"Dammit..." Heather muttered as Samantha smiled, and Daimon caught up "Star told me come with you....and she knew that she was coming as well" Daimon said pointing to Samantha. Heather blinked. Star had never met Samantha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Star! Hey!" Heather called, as the reached to park, that had a pool in the middle of it, with a willow tree sitting infront of it.  
  
"Hey Heather..." Star said as they all sat down, and star reached into her pocket.  
  
"Your Orange cat gave this to me yesterday, he said that ity belonged to me" Star said, her orange hair waivering as she let the Orange Capricorn Pendant swing infront of her face.  
  
"He told me to say these words as well "Capricorn Cosmic Power, Make- Up!" She called, as somne leaves taht had fallen, multiplied and formed a wall around her. As soon as the leaves fell, She stood there. She had on a white Fuku, with Orange bows that matched her hair, her gloves and boots were orange as well. Not only that, and her pendant connected to her forehead, where a Tiara took place.  
  
"Surprise" Star mumbled, as Heather was lookig wide eyed "Star...Sailor Capricorn...." she mumbled, as Capricorn smiled  
  
Heather was just about speechless, as Daimon grinned and hugged Capricorn.  
  
"This is Sooooo Awesome!" Daimon cried, as Capricorn nodded "I know, isnt it!" she said, as a small black vortex, un-know to Capricorn, Daimon, Ra, and Samantha opened. Heather just sat there open mouthed at it, as a man with long white hair appeared, and he had a black star on his forehead.  
  
He was'nt all that built, and he resembled Prince Diamond. The only thing about him, was his eyes were a stormy gray. He wore black armor that was like Prince Endymion's, and he had a sword attacked to his back, with a cloak over it. He carried a small phile, and a black rose, as he landed, and walked over to Heather, Capricorn and the others just noticing him.  
  
"Damn hes hot! Who is he?" Daimon asked and Ra sweatdropped "No clue..." The cat guardian confessed, as The mystery man stopped infront of heather, and took her hand. He set the black rose in it, he then took the other hand, and placed the phile in it.  
  
Heather lifted her head to speak, and he lifted her face further up. "Princess..." he muttered before turning away, and dissapearing into another cortex, as Daimon and Capricorn stood heart eyes, and drooling.  
  
Heather just stood there. This was freaking weird. The man just walked up to her without talking, gave her the black rose, a black rose normally specifying death or a curse, and the phile he was holding, which she now noticed had a note it it, he lifted her face closer to his, muttered princess and walked away.  
  
This, of course freaked her out. "Ra...who was that?" she asked turning to her guardian cat who shrugged. Heather looked back to the phile, dropping to a sitting position as she put the rose down, and pulled the cork stopper out of the phile, and pulled the note out, and read it. Her eyes flashed, and as soom as Capricorn and Daimon got over their obsession, they came to look at the note, but the words had faded.  
  
~Princess, you will die soon, and there is nothing the zodiac senshi can do to stop me....~  
  
Heather remembered those words best in the note, as she snapped out of her little day dream, just imagining what the mystery man would do, although he wasnt much of a mystery man anymore, his name had been signed....it was Prince Akui.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: And yet another chapter finished!  
  
Chibi: Kewl! Prince Akui is kinda lame for a name though...  
  
Authoress: Ey! Akui means Malice in Japanese so ;P  
  
Chibi: Whatever....  
  
Authoress: and Aria is meh new buddy ^^  
  
Aria: Wonder how I got here...I coulda sworn I was working on my fic, and now im in this ones ending thingy --"  
  
Authoress: Thats just my cool magikal abilities! *Sparkles*  
  
Chibi: *Takes the sparkle machine* I told you, stop taking Seans machines!  
  
Authoress: Awwww...  
  
Chibi: *Is seen sparkling* Ok, comment please ^^  
  
Authoress: *is heard yelling hey as a metal door slams in her face*  
  
Chibi: You, get back to writing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aria: Hello, ill be taking Heather's place for now, she is typing ^^  
  
Chibi: Errr....HEY! I'M CO-WRITER, NOT HER!!!  
  
Aria: *sweatdropping* well...disclaimer stuff and all: No, Heather and Chibi dont own Sailormoon, becuase if they did various things would change, like Usagi and Seiya getting together and Darien being murdered horribly....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"AND IT WAS SOOOO WEIRD!" Heather exclaimed, as Daimon and Staer sighed "We WERE there!" Daimon said and Star nodded. "I know....but still!" heather said as she slumped into her chair.  
  
It had been a few days since the man had dropped out of the sky to deliver a message of ceratain doom upon Heather, and it was as hectic as ever, considering all the homework from Pre-Calculus she had...  
  
"AND I ALSO HAVE A PRE CALC TEST TOMORROW!!" Heather Shouted as she opened her math book and started up a whole dust cloud building up, papers flying everywhere as Heather flew through her work, Daimon and Star watching her and sweatdropping "should we tell her the test is next Monday?" Daimon asked and star shook her head "no, this looks fun" she said smiling as Daimon sweatdropped, and the door bell rang, Samantha coming up a few moments later with a girl with dark red hair, with silverish bangs infront of her face.  
  
"Heather...you remember Aria, ne?" Samantha asked and Heather nodded, continuing her work.  
  
((Aria: Wow!~ Im in the story already!!! * Chibi: ~.~ HEATHER!!!* Heather: O_O *keeps typing as Chibi trys to kill her through the metal door that was locked between them*))  
  
"Yeah, she used to hang out with Usagi-chan and the others" Heather said finishing her last page as she slammed her book shut, and Star clicked a timer "Wow...new record...it only took you 15 minutes to do all that work, and you didnt have to have it doesnt have to be due till next monday" Star said grinning, as Heathers eyes turned firey  
  
"And...yet...you...didnt...tell...me?" Heather said, as Daimon and Samantha sat back eating popcorn, and Aria stood there sweatdropping heavilly at Star and Heather creating a little dust cloud and out of it arms and other body parts appearing occasionally, untill it come to Star pulling Heather's hair, and Heather stretching Stars face by holding both the top and the bottom of Stars jaws.  
  
"Shouldnt we stop them?" Aria asked and Daimon shook her head "Hell no! This is a good fight!" Daimon said and Samantha sweatdropped, giggling "See...Heather has this thing with fighting everybody" Samantha said as Aria blinked.  
  
"Anyway, what you came here for" Samantha said as she stood up, adn walked over to the music box that Heather had put the pendants in, and picked up a dark orange one with a lions head in the middle, and handed it to Aria.  
  
"Daimon...dont allow Heather or Star to know yet, they're to busy fighting anyway..." Samantha said and Daimon nodded, sipping at a soda she had mysteriously gotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"CANCER!" Scorpio yelled, as Sailor Cancer stepped up and lifted both hands "WALL OF WIND!" The goth yelled, as a wall blew up from the ground just as a blast of fire hit the shield, and Capricorn stepped up "RAM ATTACK!" She yelled, as a giant Rams head appeared behind her, and she rushed forwards and punche dthe youkai, right in the chest.  
  
"SUN LION DESTROY!" another voice yelled out, as a red ball of fire struck the monster, and it descentigrated. Scorpio blinked "What the hell..." she muttered looking up, as a girl with glasses similiar to the ones Sailormoon wore at first in the manga. She was clad in a black fuku, with flame colored bows, boots, gloves, collar, and ribbons.  
  
"I am Sailor Leo, protector of teh imperial kingdom of the Sun!" she called as the man, prince Akui appeared and scowled "Leo my ass" he spat as he lifted his hands and waved them, as ice shards flew at Leo, and she side flipped, landing infront of Scorpio.  
  
"AND SHE STOLE MY WHOLE SPEECH THING!" Scorpio yelled, as Crystal Saturn appeared, and sighed "Scorpio...calm down, this is your new friend...She is Leo so you respect her, she was your best friend other than Cancer in the imperial ages...although you were serenity's cousin, you werent even as close to her as you were to Cancer and Leo, so shush!" Crystal Saturn scolded, and Scorpio's face faulted, as she just noticed.  
  
Leo had Dark red hair, with silver bangs "Damn...Aria?" she said ad Aria smiled, as she lifted her hands "Time to jet anyway, SUN LION RISE!" she yelled as the ground beneath the five scouts turn red, and they dissapeared as Akui had broken through Cancer's wind Wall.  
  
Scorpio had screamed all the way through the teleportation, and had taken perch on Cancer's head, crying. She was deathly afraid of heights "WHY ME!" she cried as Leo had to pluck her off of Cancer, who was loosing circulation and turning purple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: MWUAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Aria...is Leo!  
  
Chibi: --" Go away Heather *slams the metal door back into Heathers face*  
  
Aria: o.o'' such violence Chibi... 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

Chibi: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE MADE HEATHER READ MY SECOND CHAPPY!  
  
Heather: T_T  
  
Chibi: what?  
  
Heather: Who exactly is we? and Why do you have to taunt me with the guy comments!  
  
Chibi: Thats for me to know, and you to find out in tyhe next chapter, and also Its fun,a nd they arent there to taunt you .  
  
Aria: Erm....this is a good place to say, disclaimer stuff *Chibi and Heather are Squabbling in the background*  
  
Diclaimer Stuff: Same as in the other chapters .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"WHYYYYY!!" Heather screamed, as she clung to her bed, and Aria, Samantha, Daimon, and Star all looked at her, heiding their giggles.  
  
"Why do you guys tease me for being afraid of heights!" Heather sobbed, and Daimon held up a small book that read "how to torcher your friends" and grinned "At least I dont have to use this now, I already know your fear ow!" she cackled and the other girls did the whole fall over with their feet twitching routine.  
  
"DAIMON!!" Heather yelled as she threw a small ball that was on her bed at daimon's head, and daimon dodged it "Eerrrrrrr...Ill be going now!" the goth said waving and running out of the room. "a bit scary eh?" Samantha said as Aria and Star nodded.  
  
"Anyway...we have school tomorow you know, so...errr....good night Heather" Star said as she dragged the other two girls from the room, and hetaher isghed, as she fell asleep fast.  
  
A girl with black hair, stood on top of a pedestal, see through fairy wings fluttering on her back "Heather...you cant give up" the girl muttered, as Scorpio lay on the ground bleeding, Leo, Cancer, Crystal Saturn, and Capricorn all kneeling besides Scorpio as a man, Akui stood a good ten feet away, his sword bloodied as well.  
  
"You cant let him defeat you!" Leo Yelled, and Cancer wiped tears away "Leo is right, you cant Scorpio!" Cancer said as she sniffed, and Crystal Saturn had stood up, pointing her glaive at Akui, who got a maniacal look on her face.  
  
"Saturn! Dont go doing anything stupid now" Akui said in fake worry, as Crystal saturn grinned "Better to kill us all and have us reborn than to let you rule the Crystal Dynasty" Saturn said as she lifted the glaive over her head, Leo, Cancer, and Capricorn staring at her, the other Zodiac scouts had been plucked off one by one, before Akui had gotten to Scorpio, the princess of the sun.  
  
And again the fairy spoke "Scorpio! Wake up! You cant let this happen!"  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Heather sat up, sweatding heavily as she hit her alarm clock and looked around... "WHAAAA!! IM LAAAAAAAAAAATE!" she screamed as Samantha opened the door already dressed "Duh...now get dressed!" Samantha said as Heather scrambled into her closet,a nd scrambled out dressed, and ran down the stairs and out the door in a blur of black, blue and white.  
  
Heather ran right past Daimon, Star and Aria, and the sweatdropped staring at Samantha who walked out of the house "You set her clock further ahead didnt you?" Daimon asked , and Samantha nodded "And considering its only seven...what did you set her clock to?" Star asked "her clock says its seven thrity" Samantha replied, and Aria sweatdropped "You all are truley evil.." Aria said shaking her head as the others grinned, and skipped off, with Aria on her roller blades right behidn them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Heather: Shorter chapter this time...im sick .  
  
Chibi: o.o'' you gotta write more!  
  
Heather: Next chapter....  
  
Aria: Next chapter will explain the dream that scorpio had!  
  
Chibi: how did she know that and I didnt?  
  
Heather: *pretending to be asleep already* 


	7. 7th Chapter: Sailor Libra

Authoress: Sailor Aries??? Id Love to be sailor Aries!  
  
Chibi: .  
  
Aria: Yay ^^ I have Sailor Aries now!  
  
Authoress: well new chapter, if you want disclaimer stuff, read my other chapters, and guess what? Im starting an Inuyasha fic, so look out for that as well XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So...your basically telling us that Heather saw the future Ra?" Aria asked tilting her head, as Daimon laughed "Ha! You must be kidding, the whole future sight thing belonged to Sailor Libra, along with the kick ass swordsmanship she had!" Daimon said as Star whacked her with a book she was reading.  
  
"Calm down Daimon...I believe what Ra is saying...in the past, Heather did express some clarvoyance in the past, although Libra-san was the stronger psychic at work" Aria said as Samantha nodded.  
  
"And of course, this dream is going to happen when all the Zodiac Senshi are assembled" Samantha added, as Heather jumped up.  
  
"Well! I dont care, im gonna live life through, ya know! Screw the future, the present is what counts anyway!" Heather stated and stormed up to her room.  
  
And this went on for about a month...Heather would only come out of her room for food, school, and if there was a youma or youkai...But it wasnt the dream...it was the pendant in the music box...Sailor Libra's...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather sighed as she held the pendant,a nd finally left the house, Ra, the orange guardian of the sun, following behind her, as she held Libra's pendant by the silver chain it was on, and sighed as it twirled, and didnt notice where she was going, untill she bumped into someone.  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl asked droppign a fencing sword as she pulled her helmet off,a nd offered a hand to Hetaher, who had dropped and forgotten about the pendant for the moment.  
  
"Yeah...im fine, sorry I bumped into you" Heather said smiling as she dusted her pants off, and took a good look at the girl in front of her.  
  
The girl had short pale blue hair, and green eyes...This didnt seem too weird considering Heather had one green eye and a blue eye and black hair.  
  
"Whats your name?" heather asked, and the girl blinked "Me? My name is Stella Nozomi" the girl replied smiling, and heather glanced down to the Libra pendant, and noticed it was glowing slightly.  
  
"hey...do you want this?" Heather asked holding up the pendant, and Stella's eyes lit up "Wow! you just met me and I get a present!" Stella squealed "Do you wnat to come to my house for Ice-Cream?" Stella asked, as Hetaher nodded.  
  
"Ice-Cream is always good!" heather siad as Stella picked up her mask,and fencing sword and they walked away from the little spot of bumping into, as Stella put the pendant on.  
  
'Good...she can sense the other Senshi now...' Ra thought as he streaked down the street back towards Heathers house..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: thats not much longer than the last chapter Heather  
  
Authoress: Erm...I dont care .  
  
Aria: You guys must be ther best of friends ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Authroess: Errrrr....this chappy was kinda inspired by my boyfriend introducing me to the wonderful Girl lead singer rock band: Evanescence!  
  
Chibi: Thats a surprise...I didnt even know she had a Boyfriend...  
  
Authoress: That was harsh! *her and chibi roll around argueing as Aria steps up and reads the Disclaimer*  
  
Aria: If we owned Sailor moon, well more specifically if Heather owned Sailormoon, she wouldnt be poor..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"catch me as i fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away" Heather sang as she skipped...She had gotten a new CD from her mom, and sulla apareantly new the lyrics to the song as well  
  
"{don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die}  
  
i'm frightened by what i see  
  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away  
  
{don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die}  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me i fear  
  
she beckons me shall i give in  
  
upon my end shall i begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end"  
  
The two sang as they walked down the street, gaining attention and followers. It seems that even though the two werent aware that they could sing, they were doign a good job of it. Singing the chorus again, they finally reached the Ice-cream shop, to see Daimon, Aria, Ra, Samantha and Star. "you guys are here too?" Heather asked blinked, as Sulla tilted her head. Something was weird about these girls...she felt as if she had known them forever. "Well...Sulla...This is Daimon, Aria, Star, Samantha,a nd my kitty Ra ^.^" Heather said pointing out each individual, as sulla nodded, her pale blue hair bouncing with each nod.  
  
"soooooo....Sailor Libra is she?" Aria whispered to Daimon who nodded "Hell yeah! look at the way she stands, plus the way she holds that fencing sword, it has Sailor Libra written all over it!" Daimon whispered back excitedly. The cat guardian stepped to the edge of the table, and jumped up onto Libra's shoulder, as the sign of the libra glew on Sulla's forehead, and she looked confused for a few seconds, as her gaze suddenly turned into that of a loving one, as she gazed at the other girls. "Princess Scorpio, how I've missed you and the others so!" Sulla said smiling "But...where is Princess Usagi and her court?" Sulla asked her face creasing with worry. "Usa-chan is in Tokyo...anyday now its going to be Crystal Tokyo, and we will all be there as the Sun kingdom is re-made" Samantha stated as Star nodded "Yup! and then the others will be with us too!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authoress: I have to cut this chapter short, my throat hurts alot . so im gonna go to sleep... Review~ Aria: an we will make sure Heather's next chapters are longer! Chibi: and yes...she had to listen to the lyrics of the song to type it . *notes Heather isnt smart enough to jut look up the Lyrics .* 


End file.
